Pastel Pastries and Flustered Florists
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Alec Lightwood owned the Flower Institute. Every morning, he used to get coffee for himself and his employees at Java Jones, right opposite their shop. Until one day, Java Jones was no more and Java Jace opened its doors, owned by someone who could only be described as an angel. Alec/Jace slash Jalec


Shadowhunters || Jalec || Pastel Pastries and Flustered Florists || Jalec || Shadowhunters

Title: Pastel Pastries and Flustered Florists – An Angel's Baking Skills

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, past torture, hurt/comfort, fluff, flower-shop/coffee-shop AU

Main Pairing: Alec/Jace

Side Pairings: Magnus/Bat, Simon/Isabelle

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Isabelle Sophia 'Izzy' Lightwood, Lydia Branwell, Clarissa Adele 'Clary' Fray, Simon Lewis, Magnus Bane, Bartholomew 'Bat' Velasquez, Maia Roberts

Summary: Alec Lightwood owned the _Flower Institute_. Every morning, he used to get coffee for himself and his employees at Java Jones, right opposite their shop. Until one day, Java Jones was no more and Java Jace opened its doors, owned by someone who could only be described as an angel.

 **Pastel Pastries and Flustered Florists**

 _An Angel's Baking Skills_

Shadow Lane was what constituted a shopping mile in their cozy little town of Idris.

Alec and his sister Isabelle owned a flower-shop on Shadow Lane. Well, originally it had belonged to Isabelle's boyfriend Meliorn before he moved away. At first, Alec had not been a fan. Just because Isabelle's relationship had fallen apart and she _somehow_ ended up with a flower-shop, he had to step in and help? But in the end, that was just who Alec was and what Alec did. He'd always help his sister when she needed him. And over the past two years, Alec had to admit, he had _really_ come to like the place. They had made it their own. They were their own bosses, had found their own place in this community. Alec was proud of what they had built.

"I miss good coffee!"

Alec's eyebrow twitched as he looked up at his co-worker. The first person Alec and Isabelle had hired an accountant. Simon Lewis. Mostly, really annoying for Alec, but the guy did his job well. He had helped Isabelle and Alec a lot in establishing their shop. While he did annoy Alec, Alec had also grown slightly fond of Simon – though mainly because _Isabelle_ was more than just fond of Simon. To the point that, a year after Simon started working for them, the two started dating. Back then, Alec had called it a horrendously bad idea. By now, he might have to admit that the two of them were actually rather... good together. Alec knew that most of the time, Isabelle used her body and charms to get people. But Simon had, first of all, fallen in love with her mind and her heart.

"Simon, you're not the only one to miss Java Jones", sighed Lydia. "But according to the sign, they'll reopen this week, right?"

Lydia had been the second person they had hired, as a help in the shop. She had also, over the past year, become Alec's best friend. Not that he had ever had a best friend before. He had always been a bit of a loner, only being around his siblings.

"Tomorrow is the grand re-opening", chimed Isabelle with a smile as she entered the backroom. "Though it's now called Java Jace and it's under new management."

"As long as they make coffee", mumbled Simon, staring longingly at their coffee-maker.

And granted. Neither of the four had ever quite mastered the art of coffee-making. Not that Alec cared much, he was a tea-guy. Lydia and Isabelle loved the fancy coffees though.

"You know, I think we should bring maybe some flower-pots over to greet the new neighbor?", suggested Lydia thoughtfully, adjusting one of the small pots. "Table decoration for them, a good way to assure a good relationship with our coffee-supplier for us."

"That... is actually a good idea", hummed Alec thoughtfully.

"Ye—es. Let's gather up flowers, go over there and hope they'll give us free coffee as thanks!", exclaimed Simon, hastily getting up and grabbing a few flower-pots.

"...He hasn't had good coffee in weeks", offered Isabelle with a fond smile and a shrug. "Come on."

Heaving a sigh, Alec caved. He knew he was outnumbered. Each of them took three of the tiny flower-pots and they left the shop, Alec locking up after hanging the CLOSED sign in. He trailed after the girls and Simon. Java Jones – no, now Java Jace – had gotten a new coat of paint. A soft, pastel red. Warm and inviting. The sign over the door now read Java Jace, in golden letters, with a drawing of a steaming mug next to it. It looked nice. And closed.

"They're only opening tomorrow", sighed Alec. "There's no way-"

"Let's knock and see!", suggested Simon with a bright smile.

Alec rolled his eyes at that, while Lydia knocked with a smile. It took a moment and there was some cussing from inside, before the door opened. Alec _nearly_ dropped the flower-pots. There, in the doorway, stood an angel. Sure, it was the light from inside that made him glow like he had a halo, bust still. That soft smile, the way his golden-blonde hair fell into his face, the mismatched eyes.

"We're not open yet. We open tomorrow", supplied the blonde, still smiling kindly.

"Ye—eah we saw. Hey. We're from the flower-shop", offered Simon, returning the blonde's smile and pointing behind them. "We figured a little welcome to the neighborhood would be nice."

"A bit decoration for your shop", added Isabelle, holding up the plants. "I'm Isabelle. Those are Simon, Lydia and Alec. Welcome to the neighborhood."

"Oh", grunted the blonde surprised. "I... Thank you. I'm Jace. Come... in?"

He stepped aside, motioning for them to follow him. Simon whistled in appreciation as they looked around. It was all soft pastel colors. The walls in mixes of white, red, pink, orange – like a sunset, with the sun itself being painted behind the counter. It was all very warm and homey and _soft_. Alec liked it. The old Java Jones had been a very generic coffee-shop. This had more personality.

"So, you're the new owner, huh?", asked Simon looking around.

"What gave it away? My name in golden letters on the building?", snarked Jace.

Alec made a little sound. He liked this one. Jace grinned and went behind the counter.

"Love what you did with the place", smiled Isabelle.

"Thanks. So, can I get you-"

"Yes!", interrupted Simon eagerly.

Alec glared pointedly at him. "I'm sorry for him. My team's been on withdrawal ever since Java Jones closed its doors. The only coffee-shop _anywhere_ close-by."

Jace smiled, soft and gentle and very charming. "It's okay. So, what can I get you guys? A coffee is the least I can do for you, those flowers are beautiful."

And they actually fit the establishment well. Small in soft blue and pink and yellow, the flower-pots in various pastel colors. They were a really great seller for decorative purposes. Cheap, small, cute. Things that always sold when it came to flowers. Alec turned to watch Jace behind the counter, gracefully navigating along as he prepared what Isabelle had ordered.

/break\

"Morning, Alec. The usual?", asked Jace with that soft, sweet smile of his.

Alec looked at him and sighed. He had started to volunteer bringing the team their coffee-fix every morning, because it meant he would get to spend five minutes just looking at Jace, being in his presence. And Jace's smile, oh it brightened Alec's whole day. Jace was so beautiful and sweet and Alec was _really_ falling for the gorgeous blonde, he knew that. He knew he was risking his heart here. Falling for Jace was not going to go well for Alec. Alec was an absolute disaster in the relationship-department. It was a mess, had always been. He sucked at asking people out. And whenever he looked at Jace, all he could do was smile helplessly and be lost for words.

"There you go. Have a good day, Alec", smiled Jace.

Alec nodded jerkily and accepted the cup-holder with the four cups. He barely made it to the exist before he was stopped by someone at one of the tables clearing his throat.

"You know, as mysterious as the quiet, broody attitude is... you could... talk to him."

"Magnus", sighed Alec, looking at the business-man.

Magnus smiled charmingly, kicking the chair opposite him to be in Alec's way. Alec took the unwanted invitation and sat down with his ex-boyfriend and close friend. The two of them had been dating for a couple of months, but it had been quite the disaster, riddled with different life-goals and miscommunication. Alec had still been in the closet when they had met and it had just all been too much too quick. In the end, they broke up and managed to stay friends though.

"He's cute", noted Magnus, jerking his head toward the counter. "Pretty blonde with a pretty smile. Also, his coffee is to die for. Really. Bat has to physically drag me out of here some days."

Alec smiled faintly at that. Bat was the new one. At first, Magnus had been really awkward about talking to Alec about Bat – seeing as the two had history. But in the end, their friendship won over. Bat had started as a DJ at Pandemonium a year ago and nine months ago, Magnus had finally asked him out. They were cute. Alec just wished they wouldn't be so invested in _his_ love-life. Three months ago, Magnus and Bat had tried setting Alec up with John Underhill, who while a very nice guy, definitely did not click with Alec at all. It had been very awkward. Though they still talked occasionally and had developed a kind of friendship.

"Magnus, no", stated Alec firmly.

"Magnus, yes", countered Magnus with a mischievous grin, before it dropped into a gentle smile. "Alexander, you are a wonderful person. But you are burying yourself in your work. You literally live in your shop – above your shop, but that's essentially the same. All you do is work. You deserve to be happy too. I know what we had didn't work out, but that shouldn't mean you should stop looking for someone. Your sister and Simon are planning their wedding. I've seen the longing in your eyes, Alexander, do not deny it. You want that kind of happiness too."

Alec gritted his teeth. Magnus did know how to read him. Or, how to read people in general.

"I can't just... ask him out on a coffee", grumbled Alec frustrated.

"Yes. A coffee might be a bad choice", agreed Magnus amused. "Considering this is his place of work and if you make him serve you two during your first date..."

"You know what I meant, Bane", groaned Alec irritated.

Magnus laughed, shaking his head in amusement. "I couldn't resist, my apologies. But, why? Why can't you just go to the beautiful barista and ask for a date?"

"Mh. Not my type. But handsome."

Both Alec and Magnus startled and turned toward the woman. Maia smiled amused and shook her head as she placed a plate with a blue cupcake in front of Alec. Aside from Jace, two women worked at the coffee-shop – Maia Roberts and Clary Fray.

"I didn't order anything?", asked Alec confused, looking at the pretty cupcake.

"Compliment of the owner", smirked Maia knowingly. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I have to go be a beautiful barista again. But, you know, if _by any chance_ you weren't talking about me, I think you might have better chances at not being rejected, Lightwood. A hint: I'm not talking about Clary."

She winked at Alec and went back to join Jace behind the counter again, helping with the morning rush. Alec blushed as he looked from the cupcake over to Jace. Jace offered a shy smile, tucking his golden-blonde hair back behind his ear before returning his attention to the customer in line.

"Okay, here's an ultimatum: You ask him out, or I will. He's precious", stated Magnus.

"You already have a boyfriend!", exclaimed Alec irritated.

"You know what's better than having one? Having two", smirked Magnus with a wink.

Groaning, Alec grabbed his cupcake and the drinks, before he left the shop.

/break\

"Those are beautiful, I want two dozen."

"...Did you screw up, Bat?", asked Isabelle suspiciously.

"What? No!", exclaimed Bat offended. "It's actually our ten-month-anniversary."

"...That's not a thing, right?", grunted Isabelle disturbed.

"It's not a thing-thing, but...", drawled Bat with a shrug. "Magnus is great. He's sweet and thoughtful and filthy rich. Seriously. There's not much I can give him on the material front. So, picking up a bouquet of beautiful flowers for my beautiful boyfriend every month, that's really not much but it makes him smile. And I like when he smiles."

"So sappy", whispered Lydia beneath her breath.

"Shush it. Regular customers are important", grinned Isabelle as she wrapped the flowers.

"So, has your brother asked out Jace yet?", asked Bat curiously while digging out the money. "Seriously, I've seen him look at Jace with heart-eyes on multiple occasions of getting breakfast with Magnus after a long night of work at the club. It's kinda cute. But it's been going on for a month now and... it starts getting more pathetic than cute, really."

"Agreed", chorused Isabelle and Lydia with a sigh.

"So he still hasn't asked Jace out then", concluded Bat with a frown.

"...Can you people stop talking about me like I'm not in the room?", asked Alec exhausted.

Bat grinned unapologetic and went over to kiss Alec's cheek, making the florist blush in annoyance. "You're too cute when you're pouting and brooding, Alec. I totally get what Mag saw in you and what Jace sees in you. So, how about you move your pretty ass over to Java Jace and get yourself _that_ pretty ass and then the four of us could go on a double-date?"

"Get out of here, Velasquez", grumbled Alec irritated.

But before leaving, Bat put some extra money on the counter and grabbed one of the bouquets of lavender roses. Love at first sight. With a fond smile on his lips did Bat hand the flowers to Alec.

"Go get yourself a pretty baker", ordered Bat. "Now."

"I swear, you're as bad as Magnus", groaned Alec.

"Thank you", grinned Bat. "Anyway, running late for dinner! Be good. Get a boyfriend!"

Alec heaved a sigh and stared at the roses. Why was everyone in his life so invested in his love-life? This was absolutely ridiculous! He couldn't just go to Jace and-

"Those are pretty. I didn't... I thought Bat was with Magnus? I didn't know you two..."

Alec stared surprised up at Jace, who in return was looking at the flowers with something akin to disappointment. "W... What? No. Those aren't. No. Bat didn't. We're not."

"That's not how the English language works, Alec. Try stringing multiple words together to a coherent sentence, using a subject verb object structure", offered Lydia kindly.

"You can fuck off", growled Alec irritated.

"There you go", smirked Lydia knowingly. "And yes, Bat and Magnus _are_ dating."

"Then why did he give you flowers?", asked Jace a bit confused.

"Yes, Alec, why did he give you flowers?", pressed Isabelle pointedly.

"Don't you people have actual work to do?", asked Alec irritated, glaring at Lydia and Isabelle until the two women left the shop to go to the backroom. "I... he told me... There is someone I like and Bat insists I should give him the flowers. Try my luck."

"Sounds like... a good plan. Those flowers are beautiful", offered Jace with a smile. "What's stopping you? I mean. You could do it without the flowers too. Just one of your smiles and the guy should be swept off his feet, really."

"My... My smiles?", asked Alec surprised, cheeks heating up.

"You have a really nice smile, Alec", confirmed Jace gently, his own cheeks red.

"Here", grunted Alec awkwardly, thrusting the flowers out for Jace to take.

Confused, the blonde looked from the flowers to Alec. "But you just said..."

"Yeah", nodded Alec, knowing he was very flustered right now. "...Yeah."

"Oh", whispered Jace, barely audible, as he accepted the flowers. "Uhm... Thank you?"

"Wow. You're both equally bad at this", muttered Simon in awe.

"Get out of here and go to the backroom to annoy your fiance!", barked Alec out.

"Right. Just. Let me fix this real quick, yeah?", interjected Simon. "Jace, Alec likes you. Alec, Jace likes you. Me and Izzy have a reservation at the Jade Wolf in half an hour. Why don't you two take that and go? Izzy will man the shop a little longer."

Jace's eyes widened and he looked from Alec to Simon and back. Alec shrugged a little awkwardly. Might as well, right? Otherwise, he was just going to be even more awkward about actually asking Jace out on a proper date. The way Jace smiled at him at that made his heart flutter.

"Tha—at was really sweet of you, babe", whispered Isabelle as soon as Alec and Jace were out of the shop, wrapping her arms around Simon's waist from behind.

"So you're not mad I just canceled our date and got you more work?", asked Simon with a grin.

"It's for my brother", smiled Isabelle, kissing Simon's cheek.

/break\

"Alec does you good. You're been so... balanced and happy lately", whispered Clary.

Jace startled a little and turned toward the redhead. "I... Maybe I have. He's... He's so sweet, Clary. He's so... gentle and caring and... and... _loving_."

Clary blinked surprised at the raw emotion in Jace's voice. She really liked her boss. She had started working at Java Jace after it opened, to earn some money beside her studies, but she had genuinely grown fond of Jace. And she knew something was wrong with Jace – in the way that there was something in his past, something that _hurt_ him. While he was all soft smiles and kindness toward everyone, she had seen him flinch at the smallest touch. With Alec, over the past weeks, Jace had started to actually _lean_ _into_ the touch. Alec was good for Jace, genuinely good for him.

"So the two of you are going away for your one month anniversary?", asked Maia teasingly.

"Jace shrugged with a half-pout. "It's... special."

"Leave them be, Maia", chided Clary, hitting Maia with her towel. "It's cute."

"Yeah, sure", grinned Maia and rolled her eyes. "Now get outta here, boy. We'll run your shop while you're playing Red Riding Hood in the woods with your hunter."

"...That's not how that fairy tale went... right?", asked Jace disturbed.

Clary laughed and shoved him off. "Get going, I'm sure Alec is already waiting for you."

Going upstairs, Jace grabbed his bag and took a deep breath. They were going on a couple's retreat together. A weekend away in the woods, just the two of them. Jace was very giddy about it.

"Hey babe", greeted Jace with a smile as he entered the flower-shop.

"Hey, sugar-plum", replied Simon with an exaggerated wink.

"Back off, nerd", warned Alec, not very amused, before pushing past Simon. "Hello, angel."

Jace's cheeks felt hot at the term of endearment. "I told you to stop calling me that."

"And I told you you're my angel", shrugged Alec with a smirk, kissing Jace.

"Enough with the PDA. Have fun on your trip", called Lydia out. "All will be taken care of."

Alec smiled at that and wrapped one arm around Jace's waist to pull him closer and kiss him. They were going to drive up to the mountain together – it was about three hours away. Jace didn't like being cooped up in enclosed space like that, but for Alec he could do it.

"I baked doughnuts and cupcakes for the way", offered Jace with a smile.

He lifted a see-through container and Alec groaned pleased. Doughnuts in all colors of the rainbow, in soft pastel colors. He licked his lips hungrily. Smiling amused, Jace popped the lid and took one out, dangling it teasingly in front of Alec. Before Alec could actually bite, Jace took the doughnut into his own mouth. Glaring at his boyfriend, Alec just bit off the other end.

"It's like _Lady and the Tramp: Diabetes Version_ ", cooed Simon.

"Let's get out of here", whispered Alec fondly.

/break\

Alec sighed and took a deep, slow breath, not opening his eyes. He smiled. It smelt like sugar and baked goods. A scent Jace just couldn't shake off and a scent that had come to make Alec really, truly happy. When he did open his eyes, he saw a blonde head laying on his chest, Jace cuddled up to his side and still deep asleep. Jace truly looked like an angel.

"I love you so much", whispered Alec in awe.

And he did. He had actually fallen in love with Jace. With every smile and every time Jace would drop by during lunch-break with pastries and every kiss and every hug. With how incredibly enthusiastic Jace had reacted when Isabelle had asked him to bake the wedding cake. With every blush when Alec would bring Jace flowers, even though they were more like a lazy gift considering Alec was literally running a shop filled with flowers. Just everything Jace did.

"Mh...", groaned Jace sleepily, nuzzling more into Alec's chest. "Why are you awake...? Stop it..."

"Stop being awake?", laughed Alec, kissing the top of Jace's head.

"Ye—eah", grumbled Jace. "It's too early. Go back to sleep."

"Come on", whispered Alec. "We can sleep back in the city. We gotta use our weekend here to actually do something we _can't_ do at home, angel."

"But that involves leaving the bed", huffed Jace. "I am not a fan."

"You were a fan of us going swimming in the lake yesterday though", offered Alec.

"Well, yeah because that still involved you half-naked", argued Jace. "And wet. Wet suits you."

"Never expected you to be a pervert, Jace Herondale", teased Alec with a grin.

"You have corrupted me, Mister Lightwood", purred Jace with a grin to match Alec's.

"Okay, come on. Let's get going. We wanted to go climbing today", grinned Alec.

"We. You have such a weird way of pronouncing 'I wanted to go climbing and drag you, my poor boyfriend, along with me'...", grumbled Jace and sat up. "Urgh."

"Ah. Yes. It must be a burden to deal with me", chuckled Alec, shaking his head.

"When you go all 'let's move and be active'...", muttered Jace. "It's way too early. There's no way hiking and climbing before sunrise can be fun."

"I have plans. Just... trust me on this, angel", pleaded Alec and kissed his cheek.

/break\

"'Trust me on this', he said. 'I have plans', he said", mocked Jace irritated. "And look where it got you! Stuck on a damn cliff like a goat. Only that goats can get off the cliffs on their own."

Jace glared pointedly up at his boyfriend, who was holding onto the edge. Their secured rope had been not as secured as expected. They tumbled, as a whole, before Alec found a hold on the rocks, Jace still tied to him and also by now physically clinging onto Alec's waist.

"Less snark and sass. More helping", growled Alec before he took a sharp breath.

"Alec?", asked Jace concerned. "What... What is it?"

Looking more closely, he saw that Alec's right hand was not looking good and he was essentially holding them both up with only one hand. One hand that was slowly slipping further.

"You gotta hold onto the edge. Look there, that rock. You should be able to reach it", ordered Alec. "I can't... I can't hold much longer. You can hold onto that. You can make your way up then."

"Stop talking about _me_. What about _you_?", asked Jace wide-eyed. "Alec. Don't be an idiot."

"I'm not an idiot. But I brought you here. And I can't let anything happen to you", growled Alec.

"I...", started Jace, his heart jumping in his throat as he closed his eyes. "I can't let anything happen to you either, Alec. Because I love you. Close your eyes. Please."

"Y... You... You love me?", asked Alec surprised, heart skipping a beat.

" _Please_ close your eyes, Alec. Everything will be fine", begged Jace. "Please trust me, Alec."

Alec didn't understand why, but he obeyed. He frowned and froze as he was lifted up. His hold on the wall loosened as he was... carried off, in lack of a better word. He just didn't know how that was even physically possible. He gasped when he touched down on solid ground.

"W—What... What did you do? _How_ did-", started Alec startled.

His eyes flew open and they widened in surprise. Jace stood in front of him, head tilted down, looking rather small. If not for the large, creamy-white wings growing from Jace's back.

"My angel", whispered Alec stunned, blinking a couple of times. "I... Did I _die_...?"

Jace huffed, running his fingers through his hair. "This is why I keep telling you to stop calling me an angel. It freaks me out. The first time you did, I thought I had... accidentally.."

"Wait. Those are real? You... You're... an... an _actual_ angel?", gasped Alec, stepping closer and raising a hand to touch, just to pause. "Can... Can I...? How is this possible...?"

"I... _am_ an angel. Literally", whispered Jace lowly. "My mother, she was... pregnant with me when she was on Earth. Watching the humans. And... And one of them... captured and killed her. He... killed an angel. And he kept me. Raised me. Ex... Experimented on me. I escaped when I was ten and I... returned to heaven, but uncle Ithuriel, he... sent me back here. He saw I wasn't happy in heaven. It wasn't... I didn't know angels. I only knew humans. So I returned, later. And... I... started a human life, for myself. But I swore I wouldn't grow overly attached to any humans. And then you came along, with your flowers and charming smiles and compliments and... I wanted to tell you. Part of me wanted to tell you. The other part of me was so afraid, because humans knowing about what I am, well, it hasn't ended good in my experience. I... I'm sorry I lied. If this is too much and-"

"You're my angel", whispered Alec gently, smiling so blindingly bright as he wrapped his arms around Jace's waist and lifted him up to whirl him around before wincing.

"Yeah, we should... We should get you to a hospital", grunted Jace concerned, arms around Alec's shoulders. "And... And you don't have a problem with this? With... _me_...?"

"You're _an angel_. How... How could I possibly have a problem with that?", asked Alec stunned, peppering Jace's face with kisses. "I always said your baking is heavenly, but... now I have proof. Jace. What you said earlier – I love you too. I love you. And... And you being an actual angel is not going to make me love you _less_. Especially since you... you only used your secret to save my life. Even though you... you didn't want to share this. But I will protect your secret, Jace. I _promise_ that I deserve your trust. And your love. You're... safe with me. I love you. I'll not let another human hurt you like that again, Jace. Not as long as I'm here."

And suddenly, his flustered florist looked like a determined warrior. Jace stared at him in awe before he leaned in to kiss him, smiling warmly into their kiss.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: My contribution to the Jalec Gift Exchange. I do so hope I hit all the right notes there! Also, I contemplated tagging the wings and angel thing but then I figured it'd be a mighty spoiler sooo. Surprise. ;D  
_


End file.
